One thing after another
by Tremors
Summary: Daisy life can't get any worse. After the battle with the inhumans she was called to work on yet another task unexpectedly. If daisy helped the avengers during Age of Ultron.
1. Chapter 1: The new assignment

Author's notes:

I know that I should be giving my sole attention to Twisted fate But I had a brilliant idea for another story. There are spoilers for Age of Ultron and parts of Agents of shield season 2.

In this the battle with the inhumans is a little bit earlier were it ends before age of Ultron begins. Simmons is not sucked in the monolith yet either.

Disclaimer:

I do not own agents of shield or any marvel characters.

Daisy sighed as she began to walk around New York. She had taken off some time to let all of the events of the past few days to settle down. She could not help but think that all of the shield agents' deaths on the ship were her fault. She should have known that her mother was manipulating her and everyone else. She had fought with her SO as well. Everyone had been treating her differently as well. She had needed a break.

She ended up in the café that looked upon the avenger tower. She sighed and then smiled slightly thinking of the proposed plan that Coulson had given to her about make a team for herself with the inhumans that they possibly would encounter.

(in the avenger tower.)

Maria had just been filled in on the mission that had ended with the successful retrieval of Loki's scepter. The twins worried her and their kind of powers seem to be similar to the type that Coulson had told her about. He had told her to be on the lookout for these types of powers. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She called Coulson.

(at the playground)

Coulson sighed as he got off of the phone with Maria and began to rub the bridge of his nose. He was not sure that Daisy was up for this. She had just lost all of her real family. Everything was different for her. As he continued to think he began to worry that if he makes the call then he would lose Daisy to the avengers. He still had yet to tell them that he was alive.

He sighed and decided that it should be up to Daisy whether she works with the avengers or not. He hoped that she would not come to regret this decision.

Skye was just finishing up her coffee when her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled. "Hey AC. What's up?" she greeted him.

Coulson chuckled and says "For me there is nothing much but I might have a job that only you can do."

"Really AC the first time you call me during my break and you are giving me work? What does it intel?" Daisy asked incredulously.

Coulson sighs and responded "There are two enhanced possibly inhumans out there. They were working and experimented on by Hydra. You could be part of a team that will either recruit or detain them." 

Daisy frowned and bit her lip. She had to know all of the information before she decided on if she wanted to work on the team. "What team will I be joining?" she asked curiously

"The Avengers" Came the reply.

Daisy's mouth was hanging open for a second as she looked up at the tower. "Where will I met them? How exactly do I met up with them without them thinking that I am a hostile?" she asked quickly.

"You will met up with Maria Hill at the Avenger's tower in New York. Do I need to send a ride for you to get there? If you are to do this you also can not mention me since they think that I am dead." Coulson said once more.

Daisy smiled and says "There is no need for the ride. I am looking at it right now. I have been in New York exploring it. Don't worry about me AC I can handle myself."

"Be safe Daisy. I am sending you Hill's phone number. Call her to get more details." Coulson said before hanging up.

Daisy's smile slowly fell at the thought of meeting the Avengers. She had once dreamed of being one and how it would feel like to have powers. Now that she had powers she wouldn't wish this upon anyone. She had struggled to gain control her powers and had gotten hurt in the end by them.

Her phone buzzed and she looked back at it. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"This is Hill. Who is this?" Maria said professionally.

"It is Daisy Johnson. AC told me to call you. He said something about you needing my kind of help?" Daisy asked

There was a pause and then the response "Yes. Do you have a nice dress fit for a party?" she said in curiously.

"No but I can get one if I need to." Daisy answered honestly.

"That will not be necessary just head to the Avengers tower as soon as possible. When is the soonest you can get here?" Hill answered cryptically.

Daisy laughed slightly and says "At most 10 minutes since I am looking right at the tower. I am at the Café right nearby. Are you going to let me in the front or do I need to enter some other way?"

"I will come down to get you. See you in 10 minutes." Hill said gently.

Daisy hung up and left a tip on the table as she left. She began to walk over to the tower to meet up with Maria Hill.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Preperations

I am spending more time on my fanfictions than I should be but I can't help but want to write more on the two that I am working on. I should be working on my proposal for one of my engineering classes instead of writing this. The rate that I will be posting chapters for either of these stories will differ week to week since finals are quickly approaching. Once school finishes I will be working on my internship. Who knows how busy I will get then.

Thanks you to everyone who had favorited and followed this story.

I especially am grateful for the review that I got for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Marvel universe or Agents of shield

* * *

Daisy soon arrived at the tower and went into the lobby. She was surprised that she could just enter like that but didn't let it show. She quietly chuckled when she thought of the last time that she was her. She was cosplaying as Iron Man out in front of the building.

She was brought out of her memories by the sound of the elevator dinging. Daisy smiled and says "Hey Hill."

Hill smiled and looked at Daisy. "Hello Daisy. I am glad that you decided to come help. Let's go to my place and get you ready for the party tonight."

"Wait what party?" Daisy asked wide eyed.

Hill smirked and says "I am bringing you to the celebrator party that Stark is throwing tonight. I figured that this would be a good way for you to meet them. They will be more relaxed since I would be the one bringing you. I have a dress that will work for you at my place."

"You knew that I would accept didn't you." Daisy stated.

Hill's smirk just got wider. "Shall we?" She said gesturing to the elevator. Hill lived in the tower since it was defiantly safer after the fall of SHIELD.

Daisy quietly got onto the elevator with Hill following after.

"Jarvis take me to my apartment." Hill said out loud to no one.

Daisy looked up in wonder as a voice responded "Right away Miss Hill and who is your guest."

Hill looked at her and says "This is Daisy Johnson."

Daisy smiled and knew that that had to be Tony Stark's AI that controlled everything. She had the sudden desire to hack into the servers and look into his coding. She was curious how he was created. She looked over at Hill and saw that she was giving her a pointed look that said 'Stay out of trouble'. Daisy sighed and then says "I assume by that look you don't want me anywhere near a computer."

Hill smiled and says "That is exactly what I expect. It is hard enough to keep the others in line without having to deal with you getting in trouble. I will not want to be responsible for anything that they do if you mess with their stuff."

Daisy nodded and the elevator doors opened once more. Hill walked out and was followed by Daisy. Hill opened her door and led her into an open area that had the kitchen on one side of the wall, the dinning room near it and then the living room area which was right near the door. There was not too many personal things in the room. Daisy kind of expected that since Maria Hill was once an agent of SHIELD.

Hill walked into her room and soon came back with a beautiful green dress. Daisy looked at her curiously and says "Thanks. Now where is your bathroom? I need to shower off real quick before anything else."

Hill just pointed to a door and says "That is the spare bathroom. You will find everything that you need to get ready. The party starts in about 2 hours. That should give you plenty of time to get ready."

Daisy nods and went into the bathroom and began the process of getting ready for the party.

* * *

Daisy was soon was ready to go and there was almost 30 minutes to spare. She walked out and sat down on the couch to wait to Hill to escort her up to the party. She smiled as she thought of her team. It also made her sad to think of how different they had been treating her when she last saw them. She heard the door to the bedroom open and out stepped Hill.

"Well since we are both ready we should go ahead and go upstairs to the party." Hill stated as she walked to the door.

Daisy followed after her knowing that tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

I know that this was kind of short but I seem to do better when I split the parts up into bits and pieces. I will try to update when I can. It might be a little irregular since I do this when inspiration hits me. It also means that I might be updating this more often if I make the chapters smaller.

would you rather have more frequent updates but shorter chapters or more time between the chapters being posted and longer chapters. Please let me know. I can do either.

Please review. I love to know what you guys think about my stories.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding an old friend

There is so much more I need to do but besides my classes I have not been working on much. I have a poll on my profile to find out what you guys would prefer for the length of the chapters. Please vote so that I can appropriately fit the schedule. I would love to know the feedback on that.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or liked this fanfic. If you like this one you should go ready my other fanfic that I have been working on. You might enjoy it.

I am sorry that it is taking me so long to post it is just that time of the year now when every class is demanding more of me. I am also having trouble writing for both stories at the moment.

Finals are 2 weeks from now and it is more important that I do well on them. I will try to update at least once a week. I am just busy as I have stated multiple times now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character or Agents of SHIELD character.

* * *

Maria Hill and Daisy stepped out of the elevator to upper level of the common room. Even though they were about 5 minutes early there was already quite a few guests in the room. Daisy quickly looked over the room to figure out all of the exits in case she needed to get away. It only took her a few seconds to find them all. She finally allowed herself to relax a little bit more seeing as Maria Hill would not have let her come unless she was absolutely sure that she could be trusted. Daisy slowly smiled as she spotted the avengers in the crowd.

"So do we go mingle or stay on the edges of the party?" Daisy asked curiously.

Maria Hill looked at her and says "you can do what you want. Just stay out of trouble."

Daisy smirks slightly and replies "I will try but I cannot make any promises."

She looked around and saw a bar near the edge of the room which had some stools sitting around it. She began to make her way over to there when she felt someone watching her. She looked up to notice Natasha looking at her. She went back to her conversation as Natasha notice she had noticed. It was obvious that Natasha had picked up that she was different. She wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the way she held herself. The other possibility is Hill had told her who she was bringing and Natasha had somehow gotten a hold of her information. Daisy frowned at that thought since she was the one that encrypted her file.

* * *

Daisy finally made it over to the bar, thankfully without having anyone try and start to talk to her. She sat on the stool and put her back against the bar. She would much rather watch than be social at the moment. She was too lost in thought about the potential of meeting the enhanced later on. She still had yet to get the info about them to figure out how to deal with their powers. As her thoughts wondered she didn't notice someone go behind the bar to make a drink.

"What is a girl like you doing sitting her all alone?" Tony asked. Daisy jumped slightly and turned to see Tony making herself a drink. "Would you like a drink?" he asked curiously. Tony was using this as a way to try and find out about the mysterious girl who Maria Hill had brought. Maria Hill had told him the girl's name but when he began to try and find out about her he didn't find anything under the name that he had been given. Even after hacking the lobby camera to try facial recognition, he still found nothing. He concluded that this girl had to be a good hacker to delete herself off of the internet.

Daisy stared at him wide eyed for a minute before she shook her head and says "No thank you. I don't drink. My name is Daisy Johnson by the way." She didn't drink since it inhibited her ability to control her powers. She would rather not lose control in the middle of New York. Especially since she was in front of so many people.

"How do you know Hill?" Tony asked bluntly. Daisy looked at him in surprise and says "It unnerves you that you know nothing about me. If you must know she helped me when SHIELD fell. I was kidnapped by a traitor." She quickly tried to get her mind off of Ward. She needed to keep a level head about her.

Tony looked at her suspiciously and says "So you are a SHIELD agent?"

"I was officially for like a day before it fell." She said catching on to him trying to trip her up and admit that SHIELD still existed. Tony frowned put stared at her hard before saying "Aren't you smart. I bet you are a hacker since I could not find any information on you."

Daisy nods and Tony smirks. "Me and you, hack off. We should see who's the better hacker is." Tony remarks before walking off to join the rest of the party.

Daisy just shook her head and smiled. She knew that Hill and Coulson would disapprove but she didn't care. She began to relax more. She looked around curiously. She noticed Rhodes tell a story to Thor and Tony. She laughed at the sight of their uninterested looks. The next thing she noticed was that Hawkeye was hanging out in a corner. It almost looked like he was just people watching but she noticed that he was actually talking on the phone to someone. She couldn't help but think that he looked similar to someone she used to know. She shook her head at that thought.

* * *

A little while after Tony had left her, Maria Hill came over with Natasha by her side. "Daisy this is a party you can relax and have some fun." Hill remarked to her. Daisy smiled and says "People watching is fun especially this group." She noticed Thor giving some Asgardian ale to one of the veterans. "That's not going to end well." Daisy smirked as she nodded towards the seen. She then turned her full attention to them.

Maria Hill smiled and says "It seems besides Dr. Cho we are the sole group of women at this party. Jane and Pepper both couldn't make it." Daisy chuckled and looked at them. "Fancy a drink?" Natasha asked curiously.

Daisy sighs and says "No thank you." She sighed and wondered if everyone was going to ask her the same question when she met them.

Natasha looked at Daisy curiously and says "well more for me then." She set about making herself a mixed drink. She kept half an eye on Daisy as she worked on it. Maria Hill had walked off to help the veteran who was obviously out of it from having the Asgardian ale.

Daisy was lost in her thoughts over how a few years ago she would be completely over the top with fangirling over all of the Avengers. Now she was just like them and once she got back she was going to start the search for others like her to form a secret team. She felt Bruce Banner approach but she tried not to intrude. He and Natasha began to talk. Natasha subtly began to flirty with him. Daisy heard everything but only stared at the glass of water she made during the conversation. It was not her place to say anything.

Bruce seemed to not really notice Daisy and just walked away much to Daisy's surprise. She thought that he would have been curious at least in who she was. She just shrugged it off. She looked over to Hawkeye who was in the corner. He had noticed her and watched her curiously. She decided to try and be social. She got up and walked over to him. "The names Daisy. This is some party." she stated quietly.

He looked at her. She looked familiar to him. He decided to be somewhat social with her at least and says "I'm Clint. It seems like you are not enjoying it much from the sidelines." Daisy chuckled and then had a familiar sense when she thought of his name. Clint then asked without really thinking "has your name always been Daisy?"

Daisy smiled slightly and says "No. I only found out who my parents where recently. I grew up in an orphanage."

Clint's brows creased and says "What orphanage?"

"Saint Agnes." Daisy easily responds. Clint's face brightened and says "Your Mary Sue!"

Daisy suddenly froze and looked at him carefully. Suddenly a memory of a teen from the orphanage came to mind. She smiled and says "Good to see that you found an outlet for your extra energy than getting in trouble, Clinton."

"I could say the same thing to you Poots." He teased. Daisy frowned and says "Never call me that. I found out who I was. The name is Daisy Johnson now. I found where I came from this past year." He lifted his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok. Whatever you want DJ." He countered.

Daisy sighed and she was not going to tell him that she didn't mind that nickname. She knew that he would only use it if he thought it got on her nerves. "Well it seems that you are doing very well DJ. How has life been for you?" Clint asked curiously. He knew Maria Hill had brought her. He wanted to know why.

Daisy sighed and says "The past few years of my life have been crazy. Finding out who I was is only the most recent event. As you had seen multiple times at the orphanage, Good things for me never seem to last." She frowned for a second at the thought of recent events before clearing her mind. "How has working with the other Avengers been going?" She asked after the brief pause.

Clint laughed and says "It has been rather crazy. I bet I have better stories than you do. All the sorts. The good, the bad and the ugly."

"I bet I have a worse story then you at this point but that is for a later time." Daisy admitted somberly. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Clint. She was glad that she found him again. Looking back she was surprised at herself for not noticing that Hawkeye was the Clint.

Maria Hill came over to her when the party was starting to end. Clint got up to join the others at the couches. Daisy noticed that a minute later Natasha was looking back at her. Daisy looked right back at her. Natasha arched one of her eyebrows and then turned back to the group. Daisy knew that with the way that Natasha was sitting she could see them in the corner of her eye.

Daisy smiled but then Maria Hill says "Once the last of the guests leave we will tell them that you are their backup."

"How much of my past can I disclose?" Daisy asked while frowning. She felt it would be a bad idea to hide information from them especially since one of them was trained to get information out of people.

"You can tell them of how you were SHIELD but not of who was in charge of your group. Also you can talk about the new SHIELD. They might as well know, since they will want to know how you got your powers." Maria Hill answered.

Daisy sighed and mumbles "I really wish I could have a drink while talking about my past but it loosens the control I have over my powers." She rubbed her temples. She was not looking forwards of this discussion.

Maria led her over to the group and went to sit in a chair of her own. Daisy took a seat in a chair that was close to Maria and Clint. She knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

End notes:

I am sorry about the irregular uploads. I am just posting while I can since the next few weeks are going to be completely hectic.

I made sure that this chapter was longer since it took me a while to get it to you guys.

Please review.

Tremors


	4. Chapter 4: Ultron appears

I am glad to see that you guys are loving this story. It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this.

I was able to borrow my friends DVD of age of Ultron which made it easier for me to write this chapter. I am sorry if this seems kind of jumbled. It is just the way that my mind works. I am trying my best to keep the story going straight.

Please be patient with me at the moment. I have projects, tests, finals, packing, homework and clean to do. I am not going to have that much time to write for the next few weeks.

Thank you everyone who has favorite and alerted this story.

A special thanks to the people who have reviewed.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Marvel Character or Agents of SHIELD character.

* * *

When she looked back at Clint he had somehow gotten a hold of a drumstick. He was twirling it around as he watched the others. Thor began to chuckle after he just finished explaining how he could wield Mjolnir. Clint did not look too convinced at the explanation. "But it is a trick." Clint exclaimed to out loud. Daisy chuckled knowing full well that Clint did not believe in things too quickly.

Thor chuckled some more and states with a smile "It is more than that."

Clint then began to mock the theory.

They all began to try and lift the hammer much to Daisy's amusement. She couldn't help but laugh at Thor's face when Steve was able to budge the hammer.

Thor heard her laugh and looked to find the source. He saw Daisy and wondered why he didn't notice her before. "Who are you?" Thor asked her curiously.

Daisy smiled and says "My name is Daisy Johnson. Maria Hill invited me tonight and I am staying with her while I am on vacation apparently." Daisy looked at Maria and she nods.

"It is nice to meet a friend of Maria." Thor said jovially.

Tony suddenly spoke up and asked "You didn't tell me she was staying. How do we know she can be trusted and why is she still here hanging out with us?"

"That is because she is here to tell you why she is here and why you can trust her. The information she is going to tell all of you is very classified so I had her wait till everyone was gone except for us." Maria Hill stated.

This got everyone's attention. "Way to throw me under the bus." Daisy mumbled. She sighed and says "Where should I begin? Ah. Hill told me that you met a few gifted in the last battle. I am very good at dealing with gifted people."

Natasha looked at her and asked "By dealing with them do you mean killing them or containing them?"

Daisy looked at Natasha directly in the eyes and says "I can contain them and go toe-to-toe with them in a fight if it comes to that. I have the experience of all of the possible outcomes."

Tony looked at Maria Hill and asked "Why did you call for back up? We can handle the two weird twins."

"It is because the twins might be the same species that Daisy is." Maria said simply.

"What do you mean? That DJ is an Alien or something?" Clint remarks half-jokingly.

Daisy just simply stated "well I am at least partially alien. I am an inhuman."

The Avengers looked at her in shock and carefully looked over her. They did not know what an inhuman was but they knew that it must be important.

"Really out of all the names you pick inhuman as your species name?" Tony stated incredulously.

"I did not pick the name. Apparently, as I learned recently, an inhuman is a descendant of a human who was genetically changed by the Kree thousands of years ago. It -" Daisy began the explanation but was interrupted by Thor.

"The Kree?! This is not good." Thor exclaimed. Daisy looked at him warily. She was taking a chance with how he would react to the information. She hoped that he did not have the same view on the subject as Lady Sif had.

"They is a transformation that happens when these people are exposed to terrigen. A thousand years of evolution happens in the matter of minutes. It leave the inhuman with a power. Not everyone looks different when they go through the mist. There are people that have physical changes." Daisy continued. She looked at each one of them to see their reactions. She saw Clint looking at her with a blank expression.

"So what is your power?" Steve asked calmly.

"I can control the vibrations around me. I can make shockwaves and earthquakes but I have only gone through the mist a few months ago. I am in control of my powers so don't worry about that. Now is there anything else you want to know since I am willing to share at the moment?" Daisy stated confidently. She didn't want them to think that she was weak. She knew that they could possibly ask some tough questions.

Natasha leaned back in her seat and asked "Who and where did you learn to fight? You obviously have had combat training by the way you hold yourself."

"I would like to know how you learned to hack so well." Tony added.

"I am agent of SHIELD. I technically was only a part of the SHIELD you knew for around a day before it fell apart. My first SO was a traitor. He has done many things that if you ever see Grant Ward you should just kill him." She said before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. "The person who really taught me how to fight and defend myself would be Agent Melinda May." She stated calmly

Clint and Natasha looked at her in surprise. They both knew May because Coulson had introduced them. "What do you mean by the SHIELD that we know about? SHIELD is gone. " Steve said pointedly

Daisy smiled and says "Oh but who would protect the world from the much weirder world? Fury helped my team when we were taking care of one of the heads of Hydra that was in the old SHIELD. He gave our team leader the means to rebuild SHIELD. He is defiantly making things better. No more levels, sharing more information, nobody is more important than the other. It is built on what SHIELD had been meant to be." She thought of Coulson as she spoke but made sure not to let his name slip. They thought he was dead and was not going to be the one to tell them. She was going to let Coulson do that himself.

Steve looked skeptically at her and says "I would like to meet the new director."

"I will ask him but right now he is dealing with the loss of his hand and recovering SHIELD from a misled group of inhumans." She said honestly.

They all nod at her words. Tony then smirked and says "Try to pick up the Hammer."

"Tony." Maria said warningly.

Daisy just laughed and says "I have nothing to lose. Why not?" She got up from the couch she had been on. She approached the hammer and looked at it curiously. She looked back at Tony, who was drinking, and then Clint, who was watching her closely. She knew from Clint's expression they were going to have a long talk.

She slowly wrapped her hand around it and slowly began to lift. There was a second of resistance but then suddenly the hammer easily lifted off the table. Everyone stopped their side conversations and stared at her.

"You are not allowed to go back to SHIELD. You staying here." Tony says almost giddily. This girl was a hacker, had powers, and could lift the hammer. He had to have her work for him or at least around the tower.

"Sorry but I can't leave me team. They need me even more. There are not many of us. But I will give you information to be able to contact me." She said happily. She walked over to Thor and handed him his hammer.

As she walked over back to the couch she had previously occupied, there was a squeal that made everyone flinch. Daisy instantly looked up to see a mangled suit limping into the room. She was tenses as it seemed to be groaning and had a mind of its own. The others quickly stood up. They were just as tense as Daisy was.

The suit suddenly turned towards them. "Why bother. None of them are worthy. They are all killers." The deep voice of the suit said. Steve looked at Tony briefly while Tony called out for Jarvis. Jarvis didn't respond. The robot began to talk of some weird sensation then added "I had to kill the other guy."

Steve instantly asked "You killed someone?"

The robot began to be hostile. It glanced at Daisy but did not say anything. It was soon revealed that this robot was a mishap of Tony and Bruce try to create a robot that made peace in their time.

"Ultron" Bruce said in realization to Tony.

The robot responded to the name. It began to talk about not being flesh yet then added "I am on a mission. Peace in our time." It said menacingly. Suddenly some of the iron legion suits flew into the room. Everyone went to duck for cover from the spray of debris from the bots sudden entrance except for Daisy. She made a shield of a shockwave for herself and Dr. Cho, who was standing near her. "get to cover!" Daisy said seriously to Dr. Cho once the debris was no longer flying at them. Once Dr. Cho was to safety she quietly began to shack apart the closest suit. She quickly dismantled it and went to help the others.

As quickly as possible the others joined her but were struggling to destroy them. Daisy went after the one chasing Clint since all he had time to do was dodge the pulses of energy. She quickly sent a shockwave at it making its attention turn to her instead. She quickly dodged the blasts and sent another wave that knocked the suit towards the ground. She ran up to it to shake it completely apart. Since Clint was free he ran to get Steve his shield. He quickly passed it to Steve and he was able to destroy another suit. During this Tony took care of the last one by destroying the wiring for its power.

They all quickly turned toward the mangled suit wanting answers. Daisy had noticed that the suits she had fought had not aimed to kill her but had been trying to knock her out. The suit began to talk about how it saw the way the Avengers protected the world but didn't want it to change. Then about evolution and how they were trying to protect people. Then it gave the one line that sent chills down Daisy's back.

"There is only one path to peace. The Avenger's extinction." He said dramatically.

Thor threw his hammer and destroyed the suit. Daisy looked around and sighed. She knew that this was not over. The suit had been controlled by an intelligent AI. It could have easily escaped through the internet. She looked at Hill and says "I am going to go get my laptop and try to trace him. He had to have escaped through the internet. I also need to warn my team." Maria Hill nods and says "Go right ahead. He will gather information on this end. Come back up here after you are done with your call."

Daisy nods and quickly took off down the stairs. Jarvis had never answered so her guess was that it was Jarvis who Ultron attacked. Daisy sighed realizing that Tony's firewalls had to have been weakened by the loss of Jarvis. She looked at the time and knew she was probably not going to get much sleep.

* * *

She quickly called Coulson.

After a few seconds a tired voice full of sleep answered "What is it Daisy?"

"I am giving you a heads up that while messing with Loki's scepter Stark and Banner have created a malicious AI which attacked us with Tony's Iron legion suits then escaped through the internet. I just wanted to give you a heads up about it." Daisy said quickly. She had her computer out as she was talking. She was trying to follow Ultron's trail through the web but he seemed to go through so many different paths that even the few minutes she was tracing she knew that it was impossible.

She heard Coulson sigh and says "Dammit. Keep me updated. I will let the team know. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I probably made the fight easier for them since I did take out almost half of the suits myself." Daisy answered with a slight smiled.

"Good now stay safe or I will be coming after you. Whether or not the Avengers know that I am alive." Coulson said honestly.

"Thanks DC. Now I should go met back up with the others. I had to go grab my computer from Maria Hill's room. I will talk to you later." Daisy said. She knew that she would need some coffee to do everything she needed to.

"Bye Daisy." Coulson said before hanging up.

Daisy sighed and grabbed her computer bag to take with her to the upstairs. She began the climb up the stairs to meet back up with the avengers.

* * *

End Notes:

Once again please be patient with me since I have a ton of work for my college classes to work on.

Please review

Tremors


	5. Chapter 5: Friction in the team

I cannot seem to stop writing my stories at the moment. Instead of studying for my finals like a good student I am working on the chapters instead. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story. I have already begun the next chapter so it might be posted by the end of the week. I am sure that ypu guys would not mind having 2 chapters in one week.

Sadly my friend is asking for her movie back so no more of me watching the scenes individually.

Thanks to everyone who has alerted and favorited the story.

A special thanks to the people who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character.

* * *

Daisy walked back up when Thor walked up to Tony and grabbed him by the neck. "Hey calm down Thor." Daisy said as she approached the ground. She may be the shortest one there but the way she carried herself at that moment made them all look at her.

Thor put Tony down but then says "The trail went cold about 100 miles out but the suit was headed north. It has the scepter. We have to retrieve it once again."

As everyone began to question Tony about why something he had created try to kill them, Daisy leaned against one of the railings messing with her tablet she had carried up. She knew why this happened because on her way up she had looked at the video from the lab. Even if Tony had not given her access to the cameras she would have easily hacked in.

At that moment she was trying to set up more security around Tony's servers since it seemed like he was not even thinking about the potential damage in which Ultron could inflict. She just chuckled as Bruce was not backing Tony up.

Steve began to step up and says "well you did something right and you did it right here. The avenger were exposed to be different from SHIELD."

Daisy looked up and says "Don't bring SHIELD into this Steve." She was glaring at him slightly. She didn't like how everyone seemed to focus on the negatives. After her transformation she had to learn more control since her negative emotions set them off. Now it was only when those emotions were extremely strong that made her lose control.

Steve looked at her and sighed. "Sorry." He said quickly before turning back to Tony.

Daisy got up and looked at Tony disapprovingly as he began to pretend like they didn't know what happened during the battle of New York. By everyone else's expression she knew that he brought this up more than once. After that he asked how they were planning on defeating the alien invasion next time it happened.

She smiled slightly as Steve countered his argument with the simple word of "Together."

Tony looked seriously at Steve and said "We'll lose."

Steve looked back at him just as seriously and says "Then we'll do that together too."

Tony looked slightly chastised that Steve was kind of right in what he had said. Daisy had to admit that Steve sometime knew just the way to inspire others. Steve then took charge and began to lead them to figure out where Ultron could be.

Daisy walked over to Tony and says "I have been working on a way to increase the security on your servers since JARVIS is no longer there to protect it." She looked at her tablet and began type again. "You can look over the coding when you are done." She said before walking away from him. She continued to type on it as she walked over to the elevator.

While working on her tablet was good for when she needed to walk around she could code better on her computer. That is exactly where she was headed to. She quickly got on the elevator and went down to Maria Hill's apartment. She grabbed her computer and the bag with everything she needed and headed back up to the bar. She didn't care that the area near it was covered in glass. She had saw the coffee maker behind the counter. There was probably energy drinks hidden away somewhere.

She easily set herself up at the counter to begin coding. Before she began she made herself a large coffee. She was going to need it since she knew that she was not going to go to sleep when his systems were left this vulnerable. She also want to increase SHIELD's server security too.

* * *

Hours later and 3 cups of coffee later Daisy finally felt that the server was secure enough. When she had worked on SHIELD's servers she was glad to find out that Ultron had not gotten into there. She thanked the heavens that her firewalls had prevented that.

The sun was starting to rise so she knew that she was not going to get any sleep at all. She sighed and closed her computer. She walked over to the window and watched the sun rise while she began to do her Tai Chi. She had just finished when Maria Hill and Steve arrived in the elevator.

Maria Hill was giving Steve an update on what they knew about Ultron. Daisy joined them as they walked by. They seemed oblivious to the fact that she was right behind them, that or they just didn't acknowledge her.

When the twins were brought up she sighed. "Just great. Another group that is good but misled." Daisy mumbled. This was seeming all too close to how the inhumans from Afterlife were being misled by her mother.

Maria Hill looked at her for a second with pity in her eyes before continuing with Steve. Apparently Ultron had killed Strucker. Maria had given him the information she went back to her job for Stark industries.

* * *

Daisy followed Steve and they came upon Barton talking on the phone with someone. What he said made her think that Barton was hiding something. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Barton. Might have something." Steve said all seriously.

Barton quickly said "Got to go." to whomever he was talking to on the phone.

Out of curiosity Steve asked "Who's that?"

Clint just simply said "Girlfriend."

Steve nods and walks off but Daisy does not follow him right away. "So you have a girlfriend?" Daisy said while smiling slightly.

Clint just smiled slightly and says "wouldn't you like to know."

Daisy playfully hit him in the shoulder and says "Don't play with me right now Clinton. I did not get any sleep last night. Tony's servers were way too vulnerable for my liking. I had to fix it."

"You should go take a nap then. I can get you if anything happens." Clint said completely ignoring the use of his full first name.

"No I will be fine. This is not the first all nighter that I have pulled." She said as she walked back to the lab. She saw the others begin to so into a side room that had the hardcopies of information. Daisy groaned "Don't tell me that Ultron deleted the data you had."

Natasha heard the comment and smirked. "Alright we want tell you then." She teased.

Daisy's shoulders slump and she walked forwards and grabbed a box. She sat on the couch tiredly. It was a little ways away from the rest of the group. She slowly opened her box and looked through the files. Clint joined her at the couch but continued to stand. He glanced over at her worriedly since she was actually starting to look worn out.

Suddenly Tony found something in the file that Bruce was looking at. Daisy sighed in relief as put her file down. She leaned her head back tiredly and closed her eyes while listening. They need to suit up to go to the African coast

Clint shook her slightly when they broke apart to get ready. Daisy was up in an instant when he woke her. "I was just resting my eyes. I heard everything." She said quietly. She was glad that Fitzsimmons had made her a suit that would somewhat protect her but also help her direct her powers. She quickly went down to Maria Hill's apartment and put the suit on. She grabbed her icers and regular guns as well to be prepared.

She went back up to the Common room area and met up with the team. They looked over at her as she entered. She held herself in a completely different way when she was in her new gear. She had an air of confidence that she only held sometimes in her normal clothes when she off duty. "Nice get up." Clint said looking at her. He looked somewhat impressed.

"Everyone ready to go?" Steve asked them all. When everyone nods they all get into the plane to travel to the African Coast to a salvage yard. As they took of Daisy all the sudden had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

End notes:

Please review

Tremors


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry It is taking me so long to post anything on this story. I have been struggling to figure out how I want this to go since I have so many different ideas for this floating around. I had tried to write a scene but it is a pivotal one on what ideas I am going to use for this one. I might be a while before I have it sorted out. Please just be patient with me. I am trying my best.

Thank you to everyone who has alerted or favorited this story.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am very happy when I read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel characters.

* * *

On the plane Daisy took a short nap to at least feel better. She needed all the energy she could get if the battle was to go badly. With her track record it always seems to be that way.

She slept for a good 3 hours before she woke up to Clint touching her shoulder. She instantly got up knowing that it was time for the captain to give his plan. Daisy looked at the Steve as she listened to his battle plan. He left her to approach the twins the way she desired. He had not known how to fact Daisy in with his plan that well. He left them to get ready for the battle since they were only about 45 minutes out from the destination. She got up and began to calm herself just like May had taught her long before she had gained her powers.

Thor walked over and says "I had not known that the Kree had ever come to the midguard."

"Well most people thought of it as a myth. There had only been legends passed down about blue angels that left gifts for a chosen few. Also apparently Sif has not told you of her visit to here recently. She met me just a few days after I had gained my powers. She had been tracking a Kree who had come to earth." She said honestly.

"A Kree was here recently?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"He does not remember because he was hit by his own truncheon that took away memories. Apparently the Kree had created inhumans to fight for them in a war but they had thought that it had been shut down here. It was very much alive. A group of them hid themselves away keeping their ways and powers a secret. Not all of the descents were sent through the transformation. I had done it the old traditional way apparently. I was actually kind of forced to go through the transformation. It is not very pleasant." Daisy explained.

Thor looked tense but nodded understandingly. He worried about this women who he had recently met.

Daisy sat down and leaned her head back. Thor took this as a signal that she wanted to be left alone. Daisy took calming breaths for a few minutes before she got up once more. She saw Natasha looking at her in the corner of her eye. Daisy slowly approached her and calmly states "You are watching me rather closely. If you have a question just ask."

Natasha looked at her with a new light. "Are you really sure that you should offer that? I mean there are so many things that could be asked that you would rather not have to answer." Natasha said in a light voice.

"I said you could ask. I never said that I had to answer." Daisy said while smiling. She chuckled quietly knowing that she had missed this type of banter with Bobby. Just the thought of Bobby brought up the memory of seeing her unconscious in the medical bed at base.

Natasha saw that Daisy's mood just plummeted. She decided that she had to get Daisy to focus on something else. This girl felt really important to her. "Did Hill ever get to brief you about the twins?" Natasha asked in hope that Daisy will take the hook.

Daisy nods and says "of the two I think that Wanda will be more of a threat. Yes Pietro may be able to zip around but I can easily throw him off balance. Wanda can enter your mind and take you out of the fight easily."

Natasha nods and says "Good to know. We are almost there so if you need to do something now is the time."

Daisy nods and went over to her bag. She grabbed the different guns she had and selected what she needed. She mainly had icers. She felt better only knocking someone out instead of killing. She was glad that she had always had the option.

Natasha noticed the icers and raised her eyebrow. She had not seen icers or the predecessor. "What kind of gun are those?" She asked skeptically.

"They are an invention that Fitzsimmons created. They are called icers. Instead of killing them it knocks them out. It uses dendrotoxin. Would you like one? I have spares." Daisy said honestly. She held one out to Natasha.

Natasha smiled slightly and took the gun. She undid the magazine to look at the bullets. She was glad to have a small distraction. She quickly put the magazine back in and put it in one of the holsters on her suit. She nodded her thanks to Daisy.

Daisy couldn't help but smile at Natasha. The women may act emotionless but Daisy had a feeling that she was very similar to May. Natasha was hiding herself behind an emotionless mask. Daisy just needed to be patient with her and be more vigilant to the slight changes. Daisy sighed as she looked at the time. They were almost there.

Daisy walked towards the ramp ready to go. She took calming breaths to prepare her for the fight ahead of them. She was soon joined by the rest of the Avengers as Jarvis landed the plane. Bruce was still sitting but looked ready to get up if needed. Daisy nods to him as he watched them take off towards the ship that Ulysses Klaue was on.

* * *

End notes:

I really do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I am just struggling with how I want this story to go.

Please review.

Tremors


	7. Chapter 7

I finally figured out how I wanted this story to go. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story.

In all truth, I had most of this chapter written for a while now. It is just that I was unsure of the path that I was taking.

I am actually in a really good mood for once since I made a 100 on the hard of my two tests. I was expecting to get a lower grade since I was having trouble on one of the 3 problems on it. I was so surprised that I just put my head down and was smiling slightly. College can make anyone have weird reactions to things.

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy got onto the boat with the rest and quickly spilt up from them. She was better from the shadow especially since they did not want to bring this structure down. She found Ultron and the twins before the others though feeling the vibrations around her. She quickly made her way to a hidden area that will allow her to see everything that is happening. She watched as the avengers got Ultron's attention.

She watched the twins carefully. It bugged Daisy that the pair had joined Ultron. The way they held themselves and Pietro's comment about their surroundings led Daisy to believe that something in the twin's history led to them hating Tony for some reason. She suddenly realized that she was in the same kind of position not too long ago. This was just like her decision to side with the inhumans at Afterlife.

Steve said they could walk away from this and then Wanda's response made Daisy internally groan. That was not a good approach. She actually let out a quiet groan when Steve continued going about this the wrong way when he said "I know you have suffered."

Daisy thought that nobody had heard her groan but she had been wrong. When Thor said to let them let them keep the peace it was Ultron's reply that lead to her knowing he had heard. "I think you are confusing peace with quiet. Just ask your help just how bad the quiet times can get." He retorted to them.

Daisy gritted her teeth realizing he must have looked into Hydra's files and found the little information he needed to know what they had done recently. Daisy stayed in the shadows knowing that even if Ultron knew where she was the twins did not.

* * *

When the fight broke out Ultron had sent one of his other bodies at Daisy. She easily blasted it back and disappeared into the halls to go corner one of the twins. She could track Pietro by vibrations easier than Wanda. She blasted him off course before he picked up the hammer.

She quickly kept moving and on instinct, she quickly ducked. She turned and saw Wanda standing there with red wisps of power surrounding her hands. Daisy put her hands up to show Wanda that she had nothing up her sleeves.

Wanda put her hands down and looked at Daisy with shock. "Oh my god," Wanda said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"What is it?" Daisy asked as she looked at the women curiously.

"You don't remember us do you?" Wanda asked her with a sad expression.

Just then Pietro ran up to them and in the process pushed Daisy out of the way into the wall.

Daisy grunted as she hit the wall. She was trying to catch her breath that had knocked out of her.

Pietro looked at Wanda and asked, "Is she messing with you?"

"That was a cheap shot," Daisy said as she pushed herself away from the wall.

Pietro looked Daisy with wide eyes and then at Wanda. "Is this real? Is she our sister?" he asked Wanda quietly. He hesitantly took a step towards her.

Suddenly Daisy tenses and lifted an icer. Both of the twins tense and move to get away when she shot over their shoulders where a gunman had just turned the corner. "Sorry there was no time to warn you." Daisy said as she made her way past Pietro and Wanda. She quickly looked back at them and says "Why did you join Ultron?"

"Stark's bombs killed our parents. A bomb landed in front of us but didn't go off. We were stuck that way for two days." Wanda said knowing that this girl who was her brother's soulmate had the right to know what happened.

"So you are doing this all for revenge?! I have more right to be angry at the world yet you side with the evil robot because of a grudge?" Daisy said in surprise. Suddenly one of the Ultron bots rammed Daisy into the wall to knock her out of the fight. Daisy was barely hanging onto consciousness when the bot let go of her. She hit the ground with a thud and was gasping for breath.

The bot turned to Wanda and says "Leave her be. It is time for mind games."

Daisy saw Pietro and Wanda look at her worriedly before she fell unconscious.

* * *

When Daisy woke up she groaned. She heard that the team was down but Tony needed help with the Hulk. She had a headache but it was not too bad (More like she was not feeling the full pain). She reached up to her comlink and said shakily "I can come help. I just need to know where to go." Tony quickly gave the location and Daisy quickly took off to get there.

On her way there she realized she had a cut on the side of her head, a possible concussion, some cuts and bruises, which included the large one on her back, and a bullet graze on her upper arm. She sighed and pushed on. Daisy looked at the battle and just before the Hulk could hit the Hulksmasher she blasted the Hulk away.

The Hulk got pushed into a store front and looked around angrily. Daisy just hoped she could hold out long enough for the Hulksmasher to repair itself. The Hulk spotted her and snarled. He instantly began to charge at Daisy. Daisy threw herself out of the way but hit her injured arm. She gritted her teeth knowing that it was going to be very bruised later.

Daisy quickly forced herself back up. The Hulk had stopped and turned back around to charge at her once more. Daisy waited to know that if the Hulk jumped to smash her then she could easily take advantage. She hoped for that outcome.

She noticed that the Hulk was too close to civilians to make her plan work. She began to run so that he would chase her. Daisy made it a little ways away he swatted her away. She had turned around just as he hit her. She had used a little bit of her powers to counteract the force of the blow but she still was thrown back into a concrete building.

She left a small impact site as she fell to the ground. She was gasping for breath and wincing but she forced herself up to see the Hulk slightly distracted. She sent a vibrational pulse towards him to get her plan in action.

Thankfully the Hulk seemed to be going along with her plan when the Hulk jumped up and was about to smash her. She instantly launched the Hulk straight vertical. "Tony please tell me you have a plan!" Daisy said as she moved away from where he was going to impact.

"We need to knock him out, Quake," Tony said as the Hulk started to fall. Daisy prepared her powers and noticed that the hulk was stunned on impact. She ran forwards and began to shake the Hulk. The pressure made him pass out. Daisy began to sway as Bruce was back once more.

Suddenly Daisy's legs gave out as she tried to step away. Tony was there to catch her. He picked up her and Bruce as well and flew back towards the Avenger's jet.

* * *

Please Review.

Tremors


	8. Chapter 8

This week has been a very long week. I am not in the best mental health since I have been so overly stressed out this semester. I think everything is finally catching up to me and I have started to feel depressed recently. I have always had some sort of anxiety. It just was never this bad.

My stories might not be updated as much. I have a lot to do and I am easily distracted. My stories are an escape from my stresses so I might write more but getting them up takes a bit of time. I am going to be maybe updating either of my stories once a week. I just don't have as much time as I would like.

Wow this story has hit a milestone. 100 Review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am very grateful for the support. When I get the emails about the review I feel a little lighter. I love knowing that you guys are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy woke up and looked around disoriented. She was on a gurney on the avenger jet. She began to sit up to see only have Thor say "Take it easy you are wounded badly."

"Thanks for the sentiment but I have had much worse," Daisy says before she heard Maria Hills voice.

Daisy slowly made her way over and saw Maria look at her over Tony's shoulder. Once Maria gave her information to Tony she asked, "Can I talk to Daisy privately?"

"Yeah sure," Tony said while giving her a headset. Daisy quickly put it on and say quietly "hi."

"You ok Daisy? I have the director constantly asking about your condition since your team has seen news footage of you taking on the Hulk." Maria informed her.

Daisy shrugged knowing that nodding or shaking her head would make her headache worse. "I have been better but I also have been a lot worse. Better than the time at the Italian villa for sure. I will be fine once I get some food and sleep." Daisy said honestly.

Maria looked at the young agent. Daisy had to be hurting to bring up the time she had almost died. It made her even more worried. After a few seconds, Maria says "Be careful. Shield cannot afford to lose you."

Daisy leaned back in the chair tiredly. "Can you ask the directory to compare my DNA to Cal and Jia Ying's? I have a hunch that something is not right." Daisy said quietly as possible hoping that the others did not hear.

"I will pass the request along. Stay safe Quake. The world still needs you. You probably save hundreds of lives by taking down the Hulk." Maria said gently.

Daisy looked at Maria and says quietly "I did what needed to be done."

"Take care of yourself, Daisy," Maria said seriously.

"You too Commander," Daisy said before ending the call and taking off the headset.

Daisy got up slowly and made her way over to Clint. She just leaned against the wall as she sat near him. "You look like your deep in thought," Daisy said quietly. Out of everyone on the jet Daisy was the most injured physically while everyone else was hurt mentally.

"I am just not sure if I am doing the right thing. I am taking us to a personal safe house." Clint said honestly.

"Wow, a straight answer. That is a first." Daisy said smirking slightly as she closed her eyes.

"You ok?" Clint asked worriedly.

"Why does everyone are that question? I will be fine once I eat a ton of food and sleep for a while. I heal quickly but have to eat more when I need to heal." Daisy informed him.

He nods and says "Get some sleep. We are a couple of hours out."

"My stomach will keep me awake. Besides isn't it bad to let someone with a concussion sleep." Daisy said jokingly.

Clint smiled very slightly. "Why don't you tell me about how you became a shield agent? It will help keep you awake" Clint suggested.

"Ok, but you will have to tell me a story in payment for mine. Just like we used to do at the orphanage." Daisy said quickly before she began her tale.

* * *

When Daisy finished her tale they had nearly gotten to the destination. She had used her nicknames for most of them since she knew that the Avengers did not know the Coulson was alive or the new director of Shield.

Daisy smiled and says "You can tell me your story later. For now, go take care of your partner. I can walk by myself. Don't worry about me. Since I have been sitting here I have gotten a little bit better." She was lying about feeling better but knew that Clint would not push her.

Daisy slowly got up as Clint landed the plane. Daisy saw it was sunrise and walked back to let the others know. "Hey, we are here," Daisy said calmly. She was hiding her pain and emotions. Everyone gathered what they needed and went towards the ramp. Clint who was supporting Natasha was leading the charge towards the farmhouse.

Daisy was in the back of the group. Her pain was worse now that she was on her feet. Daisy instincts sharpen as she felt the vibration of 4 other people her. Daisy's eyes widened and realized just how personal this place is for Clint. As they entered Daisy smiled as she knew instantly she was right to conclude that the people she felt were his family.

As they walked in Daisy leaned against the wall. She was starting to ache all over. She stayed near the back and was partially hidden by the others. Daisy was rubbing her temples to alleviate the headache she had. Laura didn't notice her at first till the kids had come down to greet Clint and Natasha.

Daisy had watched the others and had been watching the whole scene. She saw Laura notice her for the first time and waved slightly. Daisy's movements must have caught Clint's eye so he led Laura over to Daisy.

"Laura meet Daisy Johnson. She is an old friend who is helping us with a slight problem." Clint said happily.

"Slight?" Daisy said with a little smirk before she reached out with her uninjured arm to shake Laura's hand. Laura grabbed the hand and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you, Daisy," Laura said happily while smirking at Daisy's small comment.

"It is nice to meet you too. Is there any way I can get some food?" Daisy asked curiously.

Laura smiled while chuckling slightly and says "Sure just come with me and I will make you something real quick."

Daisy smiled a little bigger but then grimaced as she got up. She had a major bruise on her back from hitting the wall a few times. Clint instantly began to help Daisy but Daisy waved him off. "I will be fine. I just will need a place to crash once I eat. I apologize ahead of time if I seem a little demanding. I am injured and I can heal quickly if I eat a large meal then sleep for a good while."

Laura waved her off and says "I have had to deal with Clint and Natasha coming back here while injured. I know how difficult they can be. You will be no trouble."

"Well, I am slightly different. I have a different type of system that helps me heal compared to the others." Daisy admitted.

Laura just smiled and nods. She sat Daisy down on the island table to be able to give her food directly. Laura began to make her breakfast and was done within 10 minutes.

Daisy smiled and began to eat the food happily. She already was starting to feel a lot better but sleepy as well. Soon the kids came over and got some food as well. They looked over at the battered Daisy curiously. Daisy smiled at them slightly but continued to eat.

Daisy was grateful that the kids had not questioned her as she had eaten. She put her plate in the sink and yawned widely. She stumbled over to the couch and laid down tiredly. She was soon completely passed out.

* * *

Daisy woke up to the sound of Clint and his son outside on the porch working on the railing. Daisy slowly got up and stretched to see how much longer she needed till she was fully healed. She was happy to note that there was only a dull ache in her back and her cuts were mostly healed. She was also surprised to see a blanket fall off of her. She slowly walked to the door and came outside. She saw both Steve and Tony cutting wood. Steve's pile was obviously bigger than Tony's.

Clint noticed Daisy and exclaimed, "Good afternoon sleeping beauty."

"Hello, Robin Hood." Daisy countered.

She saw Clint smile and turn back to his task. She noticed Laura sitting in one of the chairs on the porch. Daisy made her way over to the chair beside her and sat down. "Thanks for the breakfast and the blanket this morning. I am sorry that we came here so unexpected. I hope that we are not causing you too much stress." Daisy said while relaxing in the chair.

Laura looked at her and says "It is no problem."

They sat there silently for a couple of minutes before Laura asked "How did you meet Clint?"

Daisy smiled and says "I actually knew Clint while he and I were both in the same orphanage."

"You were an orphanage too?" Laura asked Daisy curiously.

"Yeah. A Shield team had found me when I was a baby and to protect me they dropped me off at an orphanage." Daisy said honestly. She looked over at the fields and sighed. She suddenly noticed that Laura was looking at the barn.

"I am sorry but I have to go take care of something. We can talk later. I would love to hear some stories about Clint when he is younger" Laura said as she got up to go to the barn.

Daisy watched curiously while smiling. She ended up going back into the house to the living room. She sat back down on the couch and began to look around the room curiously.

Daisy noticed the pictures on the mantel and walked over to look at them. She was happy that Clint's life had turned out for the better since she knew that his beginning was not the best.

* * *

She rested on the couch till about 15 minutes later when Tony walked in with Fury right behind him. Daisy instantly got up and crossed her arms.

"Agent Skye." Fury said while looking at her with his good eye.

Daisy scowled and says "Don't Agent Skye me. You are not in good standing with me." She didn't take the time to correct the man either.

"Woah, what did Pirate here do to piss off the walking earthquake?" Tony said almost giddily.

"It is classified," Daisy said through clenched teeth. She clenched her fists and had to calm herself down to keep her powers under control.

"You need to call your boss. He will not stop bugging me for updates on your condition since the incident in Africa. " Fury said to her seriously.

"I will talk to him tonight," Daisy said curtly as she sat back on the couch. Even after the long nap and food she had she still was not 100% yet.

"The sooner the better." Fury retorted.

"Don't push your luck Pirate," Daisy said while closing her eyes. Her headache had returned. She opened her eyes and looked at the door as she noticed footsteps approaching the door. She smiled weakly as Clint walked in smiling and looking at his children as they walked ahead of him. The kids ran up the stairs.

Clint walked over and smiled at them. He sat down on the couch near Daisy. He looked at her and saw she was still slightly tense. "How are you feeling DJ?" Clint asked her curiously.

"Better than earlier. But Pirate here is not a pleasant surprise. I think I should go call my boss. Fury told me that he was worried. " Daisy said evasively. She slowly got up and walked towards the Avenger's jet to get her phone.

* * *

Daisy walked towards the field then called Coulson. The phone rang a couple of times before Coulson answered.

"Skye?" He asked quickly.

"Hey DC. Fury told me to call you." Daisy said as normally as possible. She was leaning against the fence facing away from the house so that nobody could read her lips. She ignored the fact that he had called her Skye instead of Daisy.

"Are you ok? Hill told us that you were pretty banged up." Coulson asked Daisy worriedly.

"I could be better. I think that the Avengers are technically in worse shape than I am. While I am hurt mostly physically I can heal fast. Most of the Avengers were attacked by… Wanda Maximoff and had their worst fears shown to them." Daisy said honestly. She had hesitated at the name of her possible sister.

"Why did you hesitate to say Wanda's name? Is this the reason behind the test you requested?" May said making her presence known.

"God I forget how perceptive you two are," Daisy mumbled.

"Skye?" Coulson said worriedly.

"Yes. Has the test finished yet?" Daisy asked.

"Let me check," Coulson said. She could hear him tapping on a tablet.

There was a moment of silence and Coulson sighed. Daisy picked up on it and asked "what does it say? Just rip off the band-aid."

There was a minute of silence. "The results are negative. They were not your parents after all." May said since Coulson seemed to be having trouble putting the info into words.

Daisy took a deep breath and hid her anger and sadness. She sighed and says "Well if that is true I am changing my name back. It did really suit me in the first place."

"You ok Skye?" Coulson asked worriedly.

"I think I am going to be. I-I will call later. I need some time to think." Skye said honestly.

"Call us when you can. Even if it is just to vent. We are here for you if you need us." Coulson says to calmly.

"Will do. Talk to you later DC." Skye said before hanging up. She finally let the tears fall as the pulled her phone away from her ear. She didn't want to worry Coulson any more than he already was.

She had thought that she had found her real family but apparently they had just been manipulating her from the very start. She let the tears fall till she felt in control of her emotions enough to stop.

She wiped her eyes and slowly made her way back to the house. She was going to need more rest and food before she was up to fight once more.

* * *

Please Review.

Tremors


	9. Chapter 9

Well, the break messed with my update schedule. I am going ahead and updating this story as well. I am quickly approaching my finals week. There are only 3 weeks before Christmas break and I am not sure how much time I will get to write and post my stories. I apologize in advance for that. It is unavoidable for me.

I really am grateful for all of the support for my stories. I am enjoying the ups and downs probably just as much as you guys are. It is not always easy for me to write but it helps me keep my calm in a hectic world at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Skye sat at the table and was rather quiet. Clint looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong, Daisy?"

Skye tried to hide it but she slightly flinched at the name. "Please call me Skye," Skye said seriously. She didn't look up from the table.

"Why the sudden name change? Why Skye?" Tony asked curiously.

"I don't want to explain at the moment. I just found out something. I just started going by Daisy about a month ago. I went by Skye before that. That is why Mr. pirate over there called me Agent Skye earlier." Skye said briefly. She didn't want to get into too much detail. She was still processing everything herself.

"Well, anything is better than…" Clint started.

"Say the name and you will regret it," Skye said while glaring at Clint.

Clint playfully threw his hands up in a show of surrender. Skye just rolled her eyes.

"Children settle down," Laura said while looking at Skye and Clint.

Natasha smirked at Laura's reaction to the way Clint and Skye interacted.

"Well some of us have had experiences with name changes. Though you should tell someone later about why. It does help sometimes." Steve said as he began to eat.

Skye nods but doesn't say anything else. While eating the rest of her food she occasionally sends a glare at Fury who completely ignored her.

* * *

After Lunch, Skye made her way to sit on the porch again. She relaxed and was half asleep when she felt someone walk up to her. Skye sighed and opened her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Natasha looking at her.

"Whats up?" Skye asked her nonchalantly.

Natasha's head tilted slightly as she seemed to be analyzing Skye. After a minute of silence Natasha finally asked "What has Fury done to get the glares you were throwing at him at lunch?"

"It is classified and before you try to get the info out of me I am going to say this once. The story is not mine to tell." Skye said while keeping any emotion on her face.

"Oh, I like a challenge," Natasha said as she sat beside of Skye.

Skye closed her eyes and sighed as she calmed the rolling emotions that coursed their way through her. She suddenly remembered how Natasha looked in the Avenger's jet. "I am here to talk if you need it. We could trade horror stories." Skye said lightly.

"Only if you go first," Natasha said while smirking.

"Ok, but I would rather do this further away from the house. I am not very emotionally stable at the moment. I would rather not shake the house." Skye said as she got up.

Natasha raised her eyebrow but followed after Skye.

* * *

Skye sat on the ground against a tree. She could still see the farmhouse but was far enough away that a minor quake would not be felt there. "What kind of story do you want to hear? My horrible childhood in the system? Finding my deranged people who claimed to be my parents? Getting my powers?" Skye said as calmly as she could.

"The story on your fake parents sounds like an interesting story," Natasha said while looking at the younger women curiously.

Skye sighed and thought back. "I met Cal, the man who claimed to be my father after one of the team members kidnapped me. He was a hydra agent on my team. Cal was working with the head of hydra to try to get me and kill the head since he had been the cause of losing me." Skye began. She knew that Natasha just was collecting more info on her and probably was not going to tell her anything in return.

After 30 minutes of telling the story till the most recent events but hiding who all was on the team especially Coulson. Skye felt mentally exhausted. She looked at Natasha to see the women hiding her emotions behind a blank face.

Skye looked down and says "It turns out I would have been better off if I had never met these people. I just found out that they were not my parents a couple of hours ago."

"Sounds rough," Natasha said while moving closer to the younger women. Natasha put a hand on Skye's shoulder and says "At least you are doing the right thing now."

"Am I? I mean I have not done anything right. I know that my own team is wary of me back at Shield. I can't seem to do my job right and now I am almost like a ticking time bomb with how emotionally unstable I have become recently. It seems like every time I get settled something is thrown at me causing everything to change." Skye said bitterly.

Natasha seemed to hesitate before saying quietly "I felt that way after I left the red room."

Skye looked at Natasha in surprise and says "Really?"

Natasha just nods. She looked towards the farmhouse and says "I knew that I had to channel my anger somewhere else or I would end up hurting someone. I just began to train harder to better myself. I used the anger to become stronger."

Skye nods and says "Hey why don't we head back. You can tell me your story later. I feel like I am falling asleep again."

Natasha smirked and got up easily. She reached her hand down to help Skye up. Skye smiled slightly and accepted the help since she was so tired.

They walked back to the house quietly but it was not an uncomfortable silence.

Natasha helped Skye into a room upstairs where she could get some rest. She was amazed at how much the young super heroine had already healed. She sighed as she knew that Skye's past must be pretty messed up somewhat like her own.

* * *

Skye woke up an hour before dinner and only felt slightly achy. She got up and walked downstairs. She smiled as she heard Natasha talking to the kids in the kitchen. She made her way over and saw Natasha watching the Lila paint.

"What are you two up to?" Skye said while smiling slightly.

"Painting," Lila said happily. She didn't even look up to see who was talking to.

Skye smiled and the continued into the kitchen to see if she could help with dinner. She saw Laura and smiled at her as she walked in. "Need some help?" Skye asked curiously. She needed to keep herself busy to keep her thoughts off of the past memories.

Laura looked up at Daisy and smiled. "I would love some help. You cut up these vegetables."

Skye nods and took the knife and the vegetables as well. She began to cut them with ease. It helped that she had some training with knives from training with May. It helped her since she knew the best way to use it.

Laura looked over at Skye and asked "How are you feeling Skye?"

"Better. I ache a little but it is a lot better. It is my emotions that are out of control at the moment." Skye said easily.

"You have every right to be a little emotional," Laura said trying to boost Skye's confidence.

"Not when my emotions could trigger an earthquake," Skye said flatly under her breath.

Laura looked at the younger women and hugged her gently. "I am here to talk if you need it." She said gently.

Skye nods and looked over at the table to see Natasha looking at Skye with a small smile on her face. Skye quickly finished up cutting the vegetables. "Need anything else?" Skye asked curiously.

"No, I think I have it handled. Thanks for the help." Laura said gently.

Skye nods and walked over to the table to sit down with the kids and Natasha.

Skye watched the assassin and the kids interact. A small smile formed on her face as she watched Natasha seem to relax slightly around the two kids.

* * *

Before long dinner was ready. Skye had helped set the table and actually looked on the family with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Clint gave her a questioning look but Skye just shrugged. She didn't look him in the eyes either. Clint was about to make a comment but Natasha quickly distracted Clint before he could say anything.

Skye knew that she owed Natasha since she helped her keep her problems semi-private. She could tell that Fury seemed to be watching her closely since she was not her usual verbal self.

* * *

By the end of dinner, Steve had caught onto Skye's mood but didn't comment as they began to discuss Ultron. Skye stayed seated at the table that Natasha was at. She just had not moved since dinner had finished. She was still on the mend and had been hiding some of her pain from everyone during the day.

She was feeling a bit lethargic but kept herself awake as they discussed their next move. She mainly stayed out of it. Once they had figured out what they were going to do Clint turned to Skye.

"What are you going to do?" Clint asked Skye.

"I am going with Steve. I came here to help with the Maximoff twins. I am not going to let a few cuts and bruises prevent me from doing that." Skye said honestly. She looked at everyone in the eye to let them know that she was not going to let herself stay down.

Steve nods and then says "everyone get some sleep. We are leaving at early tomorrow."

Skye finally got up but instead of going upstairs she went outside onto the porch. She felt the need to spend some time alone. She looked out at the dark landscape and sighed. The words the Pietro had said kept repeating in her head.

 _Is this real? Is she our sister?_

She had been sitting there a couple minutes before Steve walked up.

"You ok?" Steve asked.

Skye shrugged and says "Physically I am ok. Mentally is a whole different story."

"Is this about the reason you are going back to being called Skye?" Steve asked as he sat down next to her.

Skye nods and says curtly "Yes."

Steve looked at her with a concerned look. "Why did you pick the name, Skye?" He asked curiously.

"Well, when I was little the orphanage gave me a god awful name. When I was young I had a friend who was blind and he said that he missed seeing the sky the most since he had lost his sight. I was only 8 then and decided that I wanted to be called Skye so that in a way he could see the sky again." Skye said as she began to fiddle with the edges of her sleeves.

Steve smiled and says "that is very sweet."

Skye smiled for a little bit before her smiled fell. "I kept that name until recently. I had only been going by Daisy for about a month before I came to the tower." She said quietly. She really wished that she could drink right now but knew that it was very much a bad idea.

"May I ask why you suddenly changed your name?" Steve asked.

"Might as well. I have already told Natasha earlier." Skye said quietly.

Steve looked at her and says "You don't have to."

"No, it might be better if you know," Skye said before sighing. She took a deep breath and carefully began to tell the story of her fake parents without spilling too much.

* * *

Skye was looking at her lap most of the story so she had not noticed Clint standing by the door. Clint walked up and says "Well sometimes your family is made up of those you choose not who you are biologically."

Skye looked up startled as Clint came out of nowhere. She sighed and asked, "Well the people I have thought as a family mostly treated me differently and were scared of me once I first gained my powers."

"You are always welcome here. Laura would love having you around." Clint said smiling at Skye.

"Really?" Skye asked him curiously.

"Would I lie to you?" Clint said while playfully looking hurt.

"Yes," Skye answered instantly but got up and hugged him. "But I know you would not lie about something like this." She said quietly as she hugged him.

"Well, Saint Agnes buddies have to stick together. We were the disastrous duo after all." Clint said while smirking.

Skye giggled and says "I have not heard that name in a while."

Clint smiled and says "Well who knows if the team will get to see that side of us."

Skye just smirked and says "Well I am going to take the couch. I already have taken over it. I am going to head to bed. I need to have as much energy as I can for tomorrow. Good night Clint, Steve."

Steve was about to argue with Skye but she had already gone back into the house. He sighed and got up. "See you in the morning, Clint." He said as he passed him.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	10. Chapter 10

I have been so busy this past week that I had not been able to post this chapter. I had to decide on the path that I wanted this story to take before I had finished this. I think that I have finally come up with the plan for this. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for all of the support. It helps me a lot when I am feeling a little depressed. I love reading the comments and responses I get from all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Skye had only slept a couple of hours before she woke up the memory of Jai Ying trying to kill her. She sat up breathing deeply while looking around nervously. She was glad to see that she had not caused any tremors because of her nightmare. Skye got up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

She began to do her tai chi to calm herself down and to gain some control over her emotions. She was just finishing up as everyone began to wake up.

Fury was the first to come down. When he saw she was awake he said "So you talked to him right? I don't want him bugging my ass off about getting an update from you."

"I talked with May and DC before dinner. He is worried. Are you going to prepare the Theta protocol?" Skye said while smirking.

He glared at Skye and says "Why the hell did he tell you that?"

"Considering I have been the one to encrypt most of the info for Shield I can put two and two together. I actually feel better knowing that we have 64 ready in case of an emergency." Skye said as she made her way towards the kitchen to get some coffee which she had brewed just a little earlier.

Fury just nods and says "Watch your 6 agent. I don't need your boss pissed at me."

Skye nods and pulled out her phone. She quickly sent a text to Coulson.

 _I think it is time for your reveal. Come on the 64. Bring spark. The team could use some good news after everything is over. We are leaving the safe house in an hour to deal with Ultron._

She put away her phone before she got a response. She didn't really care at the moment what Coulson would say.

* * *

Skye got off of the quinjet with Steve. She was glad that she had been working on her stamina as she made her way with Steve. She was able to keep up with him if he was just jogging not full out running.

When they got to the lab Skye stayed outside to keep watch. The instant she heard about the gem she made her way towards the highway knowing that they had to find the truck and quick.

She was left behind as Steve quickly got on the truck. She groaned and looked at the truck getting further away with Steve and Ultron fighting on it. She looked around and saw a bike but knew that she would not get there in time. "Dammit, I wish I was fast sometimes," Skye said as she tried to make her way there.

Just then Pietro zoomed over carrying Wanda. "You called." He said cockily.

Skye looked at them and asked, "aren't you with Ultron?"

"Not anymore. He wants to kill everyone. You were right about us not being able to trust him." Wanda said while looking at her gently.

"We can talk later. We need to catch up. Can you get me to the truck?" Skye asked

Pietro nods and says "hold onto me."

As soon as she had a strong grip on him he took off. He quickly got her into the truck just as Natasha did.

Skye looked at the situation and says "you two go help Captain America. I will be fine."

They looked hesitant but did as she said.

Natasha glanced at her curiously and says, "Well you seem to be good friends with them." Natasha was messing with the cradle. Skye quickly went over and tried to help but neither of them could get through.

Skye grabbed Natasha and held onto the strap holding the cradle still as they were lifted into the air.

Natasha nodded her thanks since she could have easily fallen out if it was not for Skye.

* * *

Soon Clint let them know that he had the truck in sight. "Uh Barton, Natasha and I are still in the truck," Skye said over the coms. He seemed frustrated so Natasha took over relaying the info to Clint.

"We need to get this and ourselves to the Quinjet. Any suggestions?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well, the best option we have is to hold onto the cradle and get in the quinjet the same way as the cradle," Natasha said seriously while tilting her head to the side slightly.

They got everything prepared and looked at each other. Skye sighed and held onto on side of the cradle while Nat held the other. They looked at each other and nod. Natasha set the bomb and they pushed off.

Just as they were about to get on the quinjet, Ultron grabbed their feet and pulled them off of it. Skye grunted as she felt pain before she sent a pulse at Ultron. He lost hold of her and was unable to catch her before she hit the water.

Clint called out "Nat! Skye!"

* * *

"Cap, you see Nat or Skye?" Clint asked over coms. If only he was facing the other way then he might be able to help the two women. He just hoped that nothing bad happened to either of them.

"If you have the package get it to Stark! Go!" Steve said knowing that both of the women in question were capable of taking care of themselves.

"Do have eyes on either of them?" Clint asked stubbornly. He considered both of the women family and he did not like leaving their fate to uncertainty.

"Go!" Steve said angrily.

Clint quickly piloted the plane forwards. He clinched his teeth as he flew. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath angrily. He knew better than to push a third time.

Steve walked up to the twins after the train had been stopped.

Pietro had just sat down to catch his breath. Steve looked at them almost angrily.

"The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked Steve while ignoring his angry remark. She was worried about her sister as well but the world had to come first since if the world ended they couldn't be with Skye.

"Stark will take care of it," Steve said while looking at the women who messed with his mind a couple days ago.

Wanda looked at him and shook her head slightly. She looked at Steve worriedly. "No, he won't," Wanda said softly.

Pietro watched the two of them as both of them did not look away from each other. Wanda was wary of the man in front of her since she knew that he was probably mad about what happened on the ship.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark is not crazy." Steve said in a calm voice. He could see that the twins really were just being used before. They were just following the wrong person.

Wanda looked at him with a hard stare and says "He will do anything to make things right." She took a set toward Steve to let him know that she was serious.

Steve studied the women in front of him. He couldn't help but think that she looks a little similar to Skye. He processed what she had just told him and took a step back. He tried his coms but couldn't get anyone on the line.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from." Wanda said knowing that it would put Steve on the right side about saving her and Pietro's missing sister.

"Where is the girl from the ship?" Pietro asked after a couple of minutes.

"Why are you asking?" Steve asked defensively.

"We want to talk with her," Wanda said seriously. She put her hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"You able to move?" Steve asked Pietro. He was trying to avoid Pietro's question.

Pietro nods and got up before saying "Where is she?" Pietro was not going to let the subject go till he got his answers.

"Ultron took both Skye and Natasha. I am sorry but we need to get to the tower to stop Tony then we will save them." Steve said while looking at the pair in the eyes.

Wanda gripped Pietro's hand and knew that this was not good. If Ultron had Skye then she was in danger. They could lose their sister before she knew what actually happened to her and her family.

They quickly followed Steve to get back to the tower. The quicker they were at the tower the quicker they could save their sister.

* * *

Skye had sent a vibrational burst to buffer her fall into the water. It still was going to bruise but she was way better off since she had done that. Her earpiece that the avengers had given her had fallen out during the fall so they had no idea that they had left her behind.

Skye swam over to the shore and took a couple of minutes to catch her breath. She looked around and then realized that the team has probably left her behind since nobody had seen what happened to her. She quickly began to walk through the streets. She pickpocketed enough people to have enough money to buy a burn phone.

Skye made her way to the alley nearby and placed a call to a number she had remembered in case of an emergency. She listened as the phone rang. "Come on pick up," Skye mumbled under her breath.

After the third ring May finally answered. "Who is this? How did you get this number?" She said seriously.

"May it is me. You gave me this number when you were training me to fight." Skye said calmly. She leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok Skye? Where are you?" May asked.

"Well Ultron tried to capture me and Natasha but I was able to blast him. Which wasn't the smartest idea since we were over the ocean hundreds of feet in the air. I am still in Seoul." Skye explained.

"Make your way out of the town. I will come pick you up and take you to the helicarrier." May said calmly but Skye could hear her moving around. "You never answered my question about if you were ok." She added as she walked.

"I am a little bruised but I am fine otherwise. Most of the injuries that I got in Africa have healed in the day that we rested." Skye said as she began to move quickly.

"We will see you soon Skye," May commented before she hung up the phone.

"We?" Skye asked herself as she continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Please Review

Tremors


End file.
